Pep Rally
by scarletfever24
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, one of the most popular jocks falls in love with Lucy Heartfilia, a nobody at the school. The way they met is through a pep rally, but the question is: Will Lucy be able to date Natsu without the drama, gossip, and bullying of high school get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

LUCY P.O.V.

I always having to second guess myself into the hall of this high school, and I'm just a very smart student who happens to be on the debate team. Who am I to everybody at this school? I'm a nobody, but even so I still try not to rock the boat. I'm trying to open the doors to Magnolia High, but then someone comes rushing through the door like if they are running away from the police. All my books fell, and my sweater fell up for a couple of seconds, so now I'm just trying to keep my sweater on. This is high school where I know people try their best to look good, but I try to keep my body and looks to myself. By wearing a long shirt with yoga pants, and I see my best friend in the whole world. Her scarlet hair is bouncing with every step she takes through the hallway.

"Good morning Lucy" She says so sweetly as she grabs my shoulders and starts pushing me towards my first class, gym class. Dang it! I hate gym class! I mean I love playing sports, but doing gym class. It is horrible being in that class, but at least I have Levy in that class.

"Good morning Erza"She smiled at me as she hands me a muffin, and apple juice. "Thank you" I quickly reply before biting into the muffin.

" It's your favorite, banana nut muffin" She states before biting into her own, and I light groan from eating it. I love these muffins, and she always give me these in the mourning. They are light, fluffy, delicious muffins that I have no problem eating everyday. I wonder where she gets them because I want to buy a dozen or two for myself. I'm walking towards the locker room with Erza, and we are almost there, but I'm not paying attention until I hear her screaming my name. I turned back to her.

"What did you say?"

"I was trying to tell you that you are going to first pep rally of the year." I rolled my eyes when I heard the words pep rally.

"Do I really have to go?" She gave me a glare, and I quickly gulped. "I'm kidding, of course I'll go" She nodded as she hugged me goodbye before going to class. Here's the thing about this pep rally, I honestly don't want to go, and cheer on the football team for catching a ball, and getting a massive head injury. I mean, I love the sport, but when sitting in those bleachers. I don't want to be alone, and before you say, what about Erza, well she's a cheerleader, and she going to be down on the field including Levy, and Mirajane. They are all cheerleaders, so they are all going to be at the pep rally. Don't get me wrong, I want to be there for my friends, but I don't want to be alone, in crowd. I'm literally going to be a face in a crowd, and I honestly would rather have a friends with me at least. That really doesn't matter at this point, but the most important thing I have to get ready for gym class. Even though I'm the first one here, and it's 15 minutes before school actually starts. I quickly walk over to my locker with the pink lock on it, and I put in the combo then grabbed my clothes traded out my book bag. Then I ran over to a stall to change my clothes, and ran back to my locker to put my regular clothes in there, but I always wear the standard uniform. I have the gym joggers, and a t-shirt. I tried my best to cover up as much as I can, but there's only so much I can do. I hear light footsteps coming from behind me, so I turned around to see Levy there in here cheerleader's uniform. I forgot there's a clause in the uniform policy if you play in any sport you're allowed to wear it as gym clothes, but I have to admit she looked so cute in her uniform. I quickly gasp then hugged her.

"Good morning Lucy, you ready for gym?" I quickly laugh as I let go, and tie my shoes. I got off the bench, and took a deep breath.

"Honestly, I just want to go back to bed." I complained before she started pulling on my arm.

"Well, you can't go home. Plus you're coming to our pep rally, right?" I stood silent for a couple minutes. "RIGHT?!"

"Of course" I shouted in a very high pitch voice, and then I heard a someone sigh, and something about me, but not paying attention to them. Well, I wasn't until I noticed it was Angel, and her friends that included Sherry, Flare, Minerva, and whoever else they hang out with. Now, I'm trying my best to hide myself away from them, so I won't be picked on first thing in the mourning. They are all on the cheerleading team, so I've seem them around when I go hang out with Erza, Levy, or Mirajane. Even so I don't want to start anything, but I don't think that is going to happen today.

"Lookie here girls, we have miss Lucy Heart-fill-me-up" Angel starts her usually teasing for the day. "I see you have a muffin in your hand. I got to tell you Lucy, you need to start cutting down on carbs because it's like every single time I see you, you have food with you, and honey I just got to tell you. Compulsive eating is not the answer because then you gain weight." I just trying my best to look at her as I hold my muffin in my hand. Then Cheri joined in

"Well you know Angel, I think she's been doing this for awhile since you know, you can see her roll on her stomach already. So how long have you been doing this? 3 years? 2?" At this point I'm trying my best to cry as they are trying to touch my body as I swat them away. I quickly run up the stairs to the gym, and also it was my only way to escape. I hear Levy coming up the stairs right behind me.

"Lucy are you ok?" She puts her hand on my shoulder, but before I turned around I wiped my tears away, and put a smile on.

"I'm fine, let's get in the line for gym" We run over to our numbers, and sat down on the floor, and waited for the teacher comes through the doors. This is going to be a long day….

Later on the day….

It's barely 5th period, that means it's history class, which is my favorite class of all. Mainly because we get to debate hot topic issues. Although most people don't like it when I actually bring the real world factors to our debate. I guess people don't want to hear the truth with the real world. I try my best to keep my facts/opinions to myself, and keep quiet, because I have nobody.

"Now class, today I'm going to assign you to a partner, and side to argue for. Also your topic will chosen by picking out of this jar. There are multiple issues including politics, racism, laws/bans, and environmental issues in today's society." Oh great! Now, I have to work with someone in this class! I have no allies! This is going to be a bad experience especially because of the people in this class. I'm in the a class with all the jocks, and cheerleaders which includes Angel and her crew, and it also doesn't have any of my friends.

"Can I have flabby? I mean Lucy?" Angel states before laughing with her friends, and I just rolled my eyes. I hold my breath because I didn't want to cry, and I was trying my best. If I'll be damned! My teacher just gave her look before moving on to the rest of class.

"Anyways I already have your names on the board, and Angel you're partners with Toby" I saw her slowly imploded in her eyes when she realized who was her partner.

"BUT HE'S AN IDIOT! AT LEAST GIVE ME FLABBY! SHE HAS A BRAIN AT LEAST!" She started to yell out loud in class, but I'm just trying to keep my head down because I'm so embarrassed.

"Would you please just shut up!" Some guy shouts, and the whole class stood quiet until the teacher fully explained the whole project, and how the class would decide who's the winner. Now, I'm just here sitting waiting for the teacher to call my name, and to see who I'm working with.

"Lucy Heartfilia, your partner is Gray Fullbuster" I look around to see an ink haired guy waving at me, so I guess that's him.

"Hey Lucy, I'm Gray" I shook his hand, and gave him smile.

"Hi, so what side are we on?"He smiled back at me before taking a deep breath.

"You really like to get down to business, don't cha! And to answer your question we have pro side." We sat down at our desk, and I started pulling out my notebook and pen

"Yes, I really do. Ok now we need to do is get our topic, and find out who we are debating against" As if on cue the teacher walks over, and hands me to the jar.

"Ladies get to decide" I pull a piece a paper that says, Should transgender people be allowed to go in the bathrooms that they identify as their gender? If so, what about the people that don't identify as any gender? "Since your team is pro, the answer to this question is yes, and you're going up against Angel and Toby." I stood still, and before I knew it Angel comes storming towards us dragging along Toby.

"Fullbuster! Trade with me! I want flabby!" I just sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Her name is Lucy, and she is staying with me. Why do you need her so badly? Afraid you are going to lose?" She looked shock, speechless, and couldn't even make a noise at the end. I smiled as I saw her walk away with Toby still being dragged by the wrist. I started laughing as so did Gray. "Shall we start on our project?"

"We shall" Then we spent the whole time working on our project together.

After school at the pep rally…..

Today was ok, I mean if you're fine with having to always dealing with stuck up girls that pick on everything you do. I see all my friends down there having a good time cheering on the team, and I'm happy for them. Now, I'm just sitting there in the cold bleachers alone with my small little popcorn. I'm looking down at the football players, and I see Gray. I didn't know he plays football, but I learn something new every day. I see him wave at me, and I waved back to him then he gestured me to go around to the field, and talk to him. I thought he was joking at first.

"LUCY! Get down here!" I nodded my head as I slowly walk down the bleachers to make my way down towards him. Then I see Angel and her friends coming towards me, and I smell trouble coming towards me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked me if like I had no idea what I was doing.

"I'm going to talk to my friend." I stated trying to have confidence in my voice in order to stand my ground with her and her friends.

"You and Fullbuster friends?" I nodded, and then they laughed at me. "Why the hell would Fullbuster want to be your friend, Flabby?"

"Because unlike some people, I make friends without trying use my looks every chance I get." I thought it was a smart comeback, but clearly it was a mistake. I could see the steam coming out from her. I try to get away quickly, but then she pushed me down the stairs of bleachers. Now everyone is laughing at me. I need to get away quick….

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! Check out my other stories! Enjoy! :)


	2. Chapter 2

NATSU P.O.V.

We're in the huddle and I see this idiot over here looking back into the bleachers.

"Gray! What are you looking at?" I finally look at what you seen in the see this blonde girl they're being pushed down the bleachers. I see why he's looking, he must feel bad for her.

"Look Natsu, I have to do something." I saw the girl running away and I can tell she was bleeding. I saw the cheerleaders who were picking on her course it would be Angel and her crew.

"No, you can talk to the cheerleaders because I can't stand them. I'll go check on her while everyone else plays." We both nodded as we went off the field . he went up to the bleachers and I went running after the girl. We heard the coach calling for us but we put in a backup switch included Jellal and Laxus. I'm following a trail blood she was to cut herself really badly. And wonder how Gray is doing?

GRAY P.O.V.

From walking up the bleachers going through everyone, and people are cheering me on and question why I'm here. I finally see them and they're all just laughing there, mocking her. I felt all the anger boil inside of me wanting to just yell and scream at them. I don't understand why they're doing this to such a nice person? What the hell is wrong with them? I took a deep breath and then I went up to them.

"Angel, what the hell!" she rolled her eyes at me instead she acted like it was nothing. Like if hurting a person was just a daily occurrence this for her.

"What's the problem Fullbuster?" She's trying to act innocent like if he doesn't know anything. When we both know she just pushed Lucy down the stairs and made fun in front of everyone.

"Why the hell would you do that to Lucy!?" she stood there cleaning her nails acting like if nothing happened and I'm still pissed about this how can she even pretend that you didn't hurt a person's feelings. She must know that Lucy is a person at least right?

"You mean, Flabby, she needs to be taken down a peg." _**She**_ needs to be taken down a peg out of all people! I can't even think right now! I don't know Lucy that well but I talk to her during the whole class. I could tell she was a sweet girl. I wish people weren't mean to her if people just got to know her they would know how sweet she was to everyone. She looked at me funny and then continued on with her rant. "Why do you care so much? Do you like Flabby? I got to be honest Fullbuster, you can do better than Flabby." at this point I can feel the steam coming out of my ears. I was tired of her saying those things about Lucy. I was tired of her calling her flabby! I wanted to just wipe that smirk off face, but I can't because that's not the right thing to do.

"Her name is Lucy! And it's none of your damn business! Just leave her alone for now on! You got it!?" She just nodded as I walk back down the bleachers, and at this point I was ready to play just to run off some steam.

NATSU P.O.V.

I finally reached the end of the blood trail and I hear a like crying coming from the stats of the high school. There I see a blonde girl with her head buried into her knees. I slowly walked over and sat right next to her.

"Hey are you okay?" She lifted up her head and noticed it was me. Then she shot her head back down trying to pretend I didn't see her.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. You can go back to game now." I still there with my arms crossed. I waited for her to look up again, but she didn't, so I guess it was my turn to start something.

"I know you're not, you're bleeding! You wait here until I come back from my car!"

"Fine" She said so softly that I can barely hear her. I quickly run to my car to get the first aid kit out from the trunk. Then I run back to her and she know she's just trying her best to cover her tears. I quickly pulled on some bandages and I slowly start rapping her wound around after I apply pressure to stop the bleeding. "There's you go. Does that feel better?" She nodded and I continue to try to break the silence. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

"My name is Lucy" she mumbles, but at least I got that out of her.

"So Luce, why are you crying?"

"My name is Lucy, but it's just that everyone laughed at me when I fell, and I know they will be talking about this at lunch." I noticed that it was more than that but she didn't want to tell me. And that's okay it's just it hurts me to see her like this. I can tell that she's a really nice person how Gray reacted.

"You want join me for lunch tomorrow?" She looked at me surprised, and I can tell that she was worried of what people would think.

"I don't know…."

"Come on, Luce. Join us!"

"My name is Lucy!" she spoke even louder this time. I know this would get her to finally talk to me.

"So is that a yes?" she just crunched up her face and puffed out her cheeks before even answering my question because she knew I wouldn't give up.

"Fine" she just sighed as I smiled so big, and then she looked at me confused. I don't understand why?

"Why are you looking at me weird?" She started laughing at me, and I still didn't understand why she is look at me that way.

"Don't you have a game to play?" in that moment I just realized I forgot about the game. Oh my God! The coach is going to kill me if I don't go back in 10 seconds. "You need to leave?" I nodded and she just returned for me to go. I saw her smile a little bit, and I felt this feeling in my gut that I know she was going to be here for a while. I finally came back to the field to see Gray there and just looked at him.

"How's Lucy?"

"Luce is fine, but what about the other thing?"

"It's taken care of."

"Ok then let's play" We ran onto the field ready to play some football!

 _ **Next Day….**_

LUCY P.O.V.

I'm feeling a little bit anxious to even walk into the school period I'm pulling on my fingertips, so I can calm myself down, but it's not helping at all! It's time to just take some deep breaths before I walk in I reached for the door handle, but my hand was shaking so much I couldn't open it, and then I saw Erza. I smiled at her she took my hand and help me open the door. What would I do without her? She takes my arm as we walk into the school.

"It's going to be fine Lucy, so don't worry" I smiled bitterly, and I just tried to keep my head down during this whole walk to the gym.

"Sure, but can we just quickly walk to my class." She nodded along while we speed walk to the gym, and I felt the stares from everyone. We finally get there, and hugged her so tight that she lightly patted my back to let me know to loosen my grip. "Sorry"

"It's okay" She pulled away from me, and gave me a warm smile before leaving me. I started to get ready for the class that I knew was going to be physically and mentally hell. I sigh, and waited for the torture. First I saw Levy, and I was a little relieved, but then I saw them in my stomach just sunk. I felt a light tug on my wrist , and I turned around to see Levy pulling into the gym. She knew what to do when I saw them, so we jog up the stairs to the gym. It was bliss for a few minutes, and they walked up into gym. Damn it! We are in the same class, but what can you do?

"Look at Flabby, did you guys hear?" Her and her dimwit friends just gather around her friends acting dumb. I could barely keep down my laughter with my hand. It was just too funny!

"No, what happen?" Sherry stated, and I know she was trying to play dumb, but I knew they were going to bring up the pep rally. This is just great!

"Well first there was Flabby tumbling down the bleachers during halftime" They laughed at me as I just looked down on the floor, but then I started thinking. _What's the other thing?_

"I remember that! She looked like a fat donuts rolling down the bleachers!" They all start laughing even harder.

"Girls, girls, girls, I got something better…." They all lend into listen in on what Angel had to say. I honestly couldn't care less about what comes out of her mouth. "Flabby, got a boyfriend" They all started dying, but I was very confused. _Who the hell is she was talking about?_ "Ladies she got Fullbuster as her boyfriend" They all stood silent as they look at each other, and then I thought it was over. 10 more seconds of bliss, and then I was wrong. Now some of them are laughing so hard they are beat red while others was laying on the floor. Who the hell is Fullbuster?

"Lucy, stop listening to them! Let's go play something in gym class" Levy is pulling towards the rest of the class while those girls look like idiots because of they are laughing a little too much. Great! What else could happen today?

NATSU P.O.V.

I walk up to frostbite, and smack him on the head. He screams out in pain while I have a huge smile on my face.

"Dude, what the hell!?" He turned back at me, and I keep smacking him on the head. "Stop doing that!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked at me like if I was an idiot.

"Tell you what?" Is this guy kidding me, right?

"That Luce is your girlfriend" He looked at me very confused then he just turned his head back, and I smacked him again. "Is it true?"

"Why do you care?" Now he's just pissing me off!

"BECAUSE ICE CUBE I WA-"

"NATSU! SIT BACK DOWN AND BE QUIET!" I didn't want to turn around because I knew it was _her_ , the scarlet beast. Also known as Erza, and now class is beginning….

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Check out my other stories! :)

I'm also letting the first three people who message me to have the chance to pick one of the one shots I'll write next week. Which would include the main couples (Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Rowen, Jerza, Zervis) If not you can pick other, and take your chances! If you did not win, I will still send you the story list! May the odd be in your favor!


	3. Chapter 3

LUCY P.O.V.

It's been a hard and long 4 periods with people talking about me, and they would stare at me, but the worst part about it is that they could at least be little less obvious. Who the hell keeps saying that I'm dating someone!? This is so annoying! Well at least I have 5th period because now I have Gray in that class. I walk over to class, and try my best to keep my head down, but of course that never works. I hear the clicks of heels, and I immediately knew who was coming.

"Well, hello Flabby?" Angel said as her little posse surrounded me. This is going to be a long day. "Why aren't you talking? Is Flabby mad at me? I wonder why?" She acting like if she didn't push me down the bleachers. I just rolled my eyes.

"I'll tell you why because you pushed her down those bleachers" I turned around to see Gray there, oh thank god.

"Oh Flabby, look who's here! Your boyfriend, Fullbuster!" She shouted as the whole class looked at her, and then me.

"That's enough! Students take your seats!" The teacher shouts as we all take our seats with Gray sitting next me while the whispers continue. "Alright students! Today we will be doing research for your arguments today! Be wise on your debating style! Now you can take the rest of the period to do your work! Here is cart that has the laptops!" The teacher said before going to the desk, and pulling out his phone. Only our teacher would take a personal day while we research. Everyone is lining up to get a laptop while I pulled mine out of my backpack.

"Of course, you would have your own laptop" I laughed as Gray commented.

"Well, I am on the debate team" I started laughing, and he just look at me. Then he got out of his seat, and stood behind me as I sign in.

"Oh wow, you have administrative access to the school's WI-FI"

"Yep, that's the perks of being part of the nerd squad" He started laughing at me "What!? That's what they called the Debate Team."

"I know, but still you don't have to say it." I shrugged, but to be honest it doesn't bother me anymore.

"Well, you do know you have an advantage of having as a partner?" He nodded

"Yeah I know, I can tell you are brilliant!" He slightly shouted as I chuckled

"Not only that, I'm part of the Debate Team, aka the nerd squad, I have files we can use for our argument. Almost all of our research is done!"

"Holy crap! We don't have to do anything!" He gave me the biggest smile

"Well, all we got to do is sort of the stuff we want to use" As I showed him my laptop after a few strokes on the keyboard.

"I need get your number?" I looked at him confused

"Why?"

"Because you're a freaking genius!" I started laughing again as I search through everything. We just hanging out the whole time in class. Instead of researching we just looked up cheesey pick up lines. It was hilarious! I could barely breath by the end of class, and we heard the bell ring. We got up, and started to leave the class, but instead of going our own way we walked together. The funniest part is that our 6th period classes are next to each other. 6th period went by in flash, and the next thing I knew it was lunch time.

I got into the lunch line, and waited to get what I think is a chicken sandwich, but I felt the stares of everyone around me. I tried to ignore it the best I can, and when I finally got my lunch I was ready to sit at empty corner by myself. I started walking towards there, but then I think I heard someone call for me.

"Luce over here!" I just ignore it as I continue to walk.

NATSU P.O.V.

"LUCE!" I screamed, but she seems not to answer. Why isn't she answering? Gray sitting next to me, and he sees that I'm a little frustrated.

"Hey Lucy!" He shouted at her, and she turned around. She gave him a little wave and a smile then continue to walk. "Lucy!" He jogs over towards her. I wonder if they are really dating? I mean I don't care, but even so Lucy's smile is truly beautiful.

LUCY P.O.V.

I see Gray running up to me, and I'm quickly walking towards the table. I feel his arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Where do you think your going?" I pointed to the empty table, and he nodded. "Nope, you're sitting next to me" He pointed to table where he came from.

"But, that's where all the jocks sit." He just nodded

"Yeah, and you are going to sit with me" He sounded like he was talking to a kid

"I'm a nerd" He started pushing towards the table, and he started laughing.

"Yes Lucy, I know you are nerd, but you are going to sit with me." I just look at him, and he tried to get me a reassured smile. "Relax, everything is going to be fine! You have nothing to worry about!" I just took a deep breath as we finally reached the table. He pulls out a chair, and I sit down.

"Luce, why didn't you answer me?" I turned to see Natsu, and I smiled then smack his head.

"My name is Lucy! You idiot!" I shouted as all the guys stood quite for a minute, and then they all are laughing.

"Damn Natsu, this blonde got you on a tight leash" This guy with blonde hair said before laughing.

"Shut up, Laxus!" While I could see Natsu getting riled up and he stood up "Oh yeah, fight me!" I started scouting my chair away from them and was basically all up on Gray.

"You really want to do this" Laxus shouts

"Do they always do this?" I whispered to Gray, and he nodded.

"Guys knock it off before _**they**_ come" A guy with blue hair, and a red birthmark on one of his eyes. Both Natsu and Laxus stop in their tracks, and I couldn't help, but laugh a little.

"Alright, Dad!" Natsu shouts before sitting back down. I was very confused, but I couldn't let it go.

"I'm sorry, why do you call him dad?" I pointed to blue haired guy.

"Oh you mean Jellal, well you see anytime we start getting in trouble or messing around he comes and treat us like his kids. I find it funny." He explained as he sat there calmly.

"So he's the one who calms you down before doing something stupid"

"Yep, and that's I want to add you to the group" Gray said before he started eating.

"Why?" He looked at me confused

"Because Lucy, you are an amazing friend and also you can keep flame brain in control. Which means you can help control him like Jellal does?" Great, my worst nightmare

"Does that mean I'm going to be the mother?" Great, my worst nightmare

"Nope, that spot has been filled" I looked at Gray confused, but I saw the fear in his eyes, and Natsu had the same thing.

"Who?" I asked, and nobody said a word, but I heard a similar voice right behind me.

"Lucy?" I turned around to see Erza, and she hugged me, but a little too tight. I was tapping her really hard on the shoulder. She let go with me "Sorry"

"It's ok" I look around to see Gray and Natsu scared. "What's wrong?"

"Mother" Gray whispers, and I started laughing really hard.

 _ **After school ended….**_

I found it really hilarious that both Gray and Natsu were terrified of Erza, and they call Jellal and Erza, _**The Parents**_ , in their friend group. I thought it was a good day until I saw Minerva and nobody else. This going to be bad for me, and I tried to walk away, but she got in front of me.

"Well look at what I got, a debate nerd!" She shouted. We were between the track field and the football field. By my guess, cheerleading practice just finish because it usually ends around the same time as football practice. I had Debate today, so it ends at the same time.

"I don't mean any harm." I said before putting my hands up, and trying to protect myself. I felt her punch me then kick me, and I tried my best to curl up into the ball. I kept thinking about memories I have of my mom….

" _Lucy, make sure you try your best to not do harm to any living creatures" My mom gave me a warm smile before handing me a small puppy._

" _Ok momma, I won't"_

I was 5 years old at the time, and I always go back to that memory of her. I felt her give up, and I couldn't get up, but I heard someone.

"Lucy?" I look up to see a pink haired football player "Let me take you home" I nodded as he picked me up, and put me in his car. He carefully buckled me up and closed the door.

NATSU P.O.V.

Lucy I will never let this happen to you….

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this was so late! My computer was in the shop for awhile, but I'm back! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

NATSU P.O.V.

I'm just driving on the road, but I have no idea where to go, so I just started driving home. I keep looking at her every few seconds, and it killed every time. I saw those bruises on her creamy skin, and the red blood running down her chin. I couldn't wipe it away since I was driving, but I desperately wanted to. I saw my driveway, and quickly drove in and parked. I got out of the car, and quickly jogged around in open the passenger door to pick Lucy up. I put her over my shoulder and quickly ran up to the front door unlocking it and shouting out for my family.

"MOM! WENDY! DAD!" They all came over to see Lucy in that state.

"Oh my god, Natsu what happened?" Wendy asked as I set Lucy down on the couch.

"I don't know, I found her like this." I stated before pushing some of her hair away from her face the wiping some of the blood away.

"That doesn't matter, Wendy go and get the first aid kit, some warm water, towels, and some food later on." My mother orders Wendy as she runs around to get everything.

"I got everything, what are you going to do with this?" She asked before setting everything down.

"I'm going to start cleaning the wounds while you and Natsu start wiping the blood away, and putting some medicine on her bruises." We both nodded our head as we began, and my mom did as much as she could before I had to leave the room. I saw what she was pulling out was gravel, twigs, dirt, and grass. What the hell! Whoever did this is a dead man!

"Natsu, I need you to leave." My mom told me as she grabbed some scissors.

"Why?" She just looked at me

"Because I have to check her abdomen for injuries and to do that I have to cut her shirt now would you please leave" I nodded my head as they closed the door behind me. I walked over to the stairs, and went up to my room.

 _ **Few Hours Later….**_

I'm just staring up at my ceiling, and just waiting for some news. I hear a few footsteps, but I'm not paying attention.

"Natsu?" I look over to see Wendy, so I got up.

"Yeah?"

"Mom said she's started to wake up, so Mom wants you to be there." I quickly got up, and jogged down the stairs. There she was now covered in badges with one of my mom's old shirts. I didn't know she was so thin because she always wear baggy clothes that covered up her body, pretty well I might add. I saw her stirring constantly, so I knew she will wake up soon.

"Natsu, who is she?" My mom asked as she put down some sandwiches for her.

"She's a friend of mine" I simply answered, but she just looked at me funny.

"Ok, well you'll need to keep an eye on her, so talk to her parents because this is not the first time." I looked at her, _did she just say not the first time?_

"What are you talking about?" She sat us next to Lucy.

"I don't need an x-ray machine to see the pattern of abuse from what I saw, and felt."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" She shot a glare at me.

"Natsu! Calm down! I saw multiple bruises in different stages of healing. Also some other things, but I won't go into that." I just nodded as she walked away, and I'm just watching over Lucy.

LUCY P.O.V.

I feel dizzy, but I could barely even move. _What happened? Oh yeah, Minerva._ I slowly open my eyes up, and everything is very fuzzy, but I heard something.

"Luce?" I blink my eyes a few times, and I saw Natsu.

"For the last time, my name is Lucy!" He gave me a warm smile before I tried to stand up. I winced before laying back down.

"That's a bad idea" He told me as he handed me a glass of water. I took a few sips before saying anything.

"Where am I?" He looked at me before setting down the glass for me.

"You're at my house"

"Why?" I looked at him very confused.

"Well, I found you beaten up, and I had no idea where to take you, so I took you to my house." I nodded along which does makes sense, but I have badges.

"Who patch me up?"

"My mom is a E.R. doctor, so I thought it would be the best bet." I nodded along.

"You forgot about me" I heard a light, sweet voice coming from behind me. I slowly turned around to see a small girl with long blue hair.

"How could I forget?" Natsu said like it was the worst thing he could have done. "Lucy, this is my sister, Wendy, she also help you treat your wounds. My mom has taught her everything, so even if my mom wasn't here you would have been in good hands." As she came over, and shook my hand.

"Hi Lucy! I'm Wendy!" She gave me this big smile just like Natsu.

"So I heard, and thank you for everything!"

"No worries! I'm just lucky to meet one of Natsu's _**friends**_ " I didn't like how she put the word friend into context.

"Yeah, well still tell your mom I said thank you" She nodded as she leaves the room. "Your sister seems so sweet" He smiled, and then push over a plate of food.

"You need to eat something" I nodded my head, but he kept pushing the plate closer.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry" I politely decline, but even so he wouldn't give up.

"Lucy, I know you didn't eat at lunch, so you better eat this sandwich" I just stood silent, but then he sat next to me. "Lucy please" I could tell there was sadness in his eyes, so I took a few bites and then took a few sips of water.

"I feel better" I said after cleaning my mouth.

"I knew you would" As he put a blanket over me, but just then I noticed I'm not wearing any of my clothes before.

"Hey Natsu"

"Yeah?" He looked at before tucking me in.

"What happened to my clothes?" As I pointed down to this long tank top, and shorts. No guy has ever seen me dress like this.

"Oh yeah, my mom had to cut through it to get to your wounds, but none of that matters. Just get some rest, and I'll be here when you wake up." He said before fluffing my pillow, and gently put me down.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

NATSU P.O.V.

I sat down on the edge of the couch as I looked over at her. I couldn't take my eyes off her, and looked at every inch of her. I never seen her so exposed, and it's not like I never seen her before, but I'm going to be honest she was in the background for most of my time in high school. I felt someone one tap me on the shoulder, but I didn't answer. I just kept looking at her bruises, and cuts. _How could someone do this with her?_ I feel pain with every look I took, but I can't look away.

"Natsu!" I snapped my head back ready to shout at the person who made me look away from her, but then I noticed it was Wendy holding up Lucy's phone. I saw that Erza was calling, and I won't lie I was scared to even answer, but I gulped down my fear. I took the phone and took a deep breath.

"Thanks Wendy" She walked away from us, and I took another look at Lucy. She's sound asleep, and then I swiped to answer. "Hello?"

"Natsu? Why are you answering Lucy's phone? Is she alright?" I can hear the worry in her voice .

"She's at my house, and um she's been hurt. Erza, I need you to give me Lucy's mom's number or dad's" I heard her take a deep breath before answering, but I knew something was wrong.

"Natsu, her parents died a couple of years ago. She lives on her own." I felt my stomach sink when I heard that. She's on her own. No wonder why nobody noticed these bruises and wounds. It's not like anyone would noticed at school because she's always covered up. "Natsu?" I quickly snapped back into the reality.

"Yeah, so um I guess she'll stay here until she's better."

"Are sure? I mean what will your parents agreed to it?" I sat there, and thought about it.

"Yeah, I think so. My mom told me she needs to be watched over for the next few days anyways."

"Ok? How is she?" I took a deep breath before looking at Lucy. I saw she was scrunching up her face, and then her face relaxed, but I think she was finally at peace.

"She's sound asleep on my couch, and she ate a few bites of a sandwich before falling asleep"

"That sounds like she's doing good, look Natsu I have to go, but please update me as you can"

"No problem, bye" I ended the phone call as I looked over to Lucy lightly snoring, so I decided to get up, and walked over to the kitchen. I was getting a glass of water, but I just can't get the thought out of my mind. _She has no one….._

"Son?" I snapped back into reality to see my dad there.

"Yeah, you need something?" He just shook his head.

"Yeah, your mother wants to know if you got in contact with her parents?" I looked down to the table.

"Dad about that, I talked to one of her friends, and her parents died a couple years ago." I heard him take deep breath, and he knew how badly I felt.

"Well Sweetie, she can't go home. She'll have to stay here for a few days" Mom said as she grabbed her purse and her nurse ID card.

"Well what about school, and who's going to take care of her?" My father asked her as put on her running shoes.

"I can called her school explaining the circumstances which would allow them to let her stay out of school. I'm working doubles the next few days and you're on call for the fire house, so maybe we'll have Natsu watch over her." They both looked at me as I just nodded my head. "There problem solved, but Natsu you will have to change her badges everyday at 8am and 4pm, and every 8 hours after that." I nodded my head as she just smiled at me.

"What?" She shrugged her shoulders before walking towards the door.

"Just nothing, Igneel are we leaving together, or you're catching a ride with one of the other guys." My father came speed walking towards us as he grabbed his keys.

"No honey, I'm riding with you because I'm not going to be home for a few days" They walked out the door, and I went upstairs to check on Wendy.

LUCY P.O.V.

I know that Natsu said I should be sleeping, but I can't fall back asleep. Not after hearing the door closed, and I looked at the clock on the wall. 15 minutes, 15 minutes that's how long I slept. I try to closed my eyes back into dreamland, but nothing. I let out a sigh from frustration, and I hear someone walking down the stairs, but I couldn't turn around because of the pain. I saw Natsu, and he looked at me with a big smile I felt nervous in these clothes especially since Natsu saw me like this. I tried my best to look away from him, but I couldn't shake the feeling of him just staring at me.

"So um, when are you going to drive me home?" I trying to break his stare, but he looked at if I was crazy.

"You're not going home, not until my mom gives you the clear" Do I really have that bad of injuries?

"So how long am I going to be here? Also is this my new bed?" I light patted the couch as he lightly chuckled, and I felt something bubble in the pit of my stomach.

"You're going to be here for a few days, and your new bed is up in my room"

"Wait, what! I can't share a room with you!" If my Momma would see me now, she would kill me then scold me, and don't get me started on my father. ,

"Yes you can, and you will. My room is the whole third floor, well technically it's the attic, but it doesn't look like attic. I have an extra bed up there, so you will sleep there."I felt very uncomfortable when I thought about sleeping in a room with only these clothes on. You got to be out of your mind!

"Why can't I just stay here?" I hugged the couch tightly, and we started laughing when he gave me this weird look.

"Because, I'm going to have to take care of you for the next few days, so it will be easier this way." He said as he tried to help me up, and I refused to get up.

"What do you mean? We're going to school?" He gave me this weird look again

"No! You're not going to school you can barely get up!" I looked down to the ground

"I've been through worst" I whispered thinking he wouldn't hear me

"Lucy listen to me, you're not alone! You can't keep quiet anymore! Now we are going to get you upstairs, and have you rest" I saw the anger in his eyes, so I stood quiet and took his hand as he helped up. He grabbed my waist as we walked up the stairs slowly….. _Thanks Natsu for everything…._

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Next week I want to a few one shots, but I honestly don't know what couples to pick, so please if you have any ideas either leave a review or message me! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


End file.
